Planning with Zexion
by Sweet-Roxas
Summary: Sequal to Why Thirteen Is Considered Unlucky. Axel tries to plot revenage with Zexion to get Roxas back. These things backfire. Okay, final chapter is up. And I was feeling slightly random, please read. heh heh
1. This be chapter one

-1"You want to get Roxas back how?" Zexion asked sitting on the only chair he had in his room. "In fact why are you even in my room Axel, usually when you want to plot something you go to Demyx."

Axel marched backwards and forwards in Zexion's room.

"Well Demyx is out on a mission, don't know how long it will take but I know you want to help me" Axel stopped walking and grabbed Zexion's shoulders. "Please come on it'll be fun, besides he did wake you up too" Zexion rolled his eyes, he felt sort of sorry for Roxas he did after all have Axel always following him around.

"No it was Demyx that woke me up, not Roxas He barged into my room and started screaming like a girl, quite a funny site. If you didn't know Demyx, see Roxas had nothing to do with it. At that moment, Larxene marched into the room, her black coat trailing behind.

"What the hell did you do to my room!? I was out on a simple five minute mission I come back and what do I find my room completely destroyed. Axel! What did you DO!?" Larxene marched up to Axel, electricity coming from her hands.

_How the hell did she even find me here?_

"Nothing, I was busy. I was talking Zexion all day anyway" Axel said in quick defence, Axel pointed to where Zexion was to find him now gone.

"Oh yeah, let me guess, you were about to totally destroy his room too?"

"No, he was here just before I swear!" Axel was backing away from Larxene who was advancing on him.

"Larxene I swear, please don't hurt me!"

------------------------------------

Outside Zexion's room stood Roxas and Zexion, covering their mouths to stop the laughter as they heard Axel getting beaten to a pulp by Larxene.

"Larxene please, I didn't do it" Axel screamed. Yep that one was going to hurt for a while. Roxas smiled.

"Thanks Zexion" Roxas said standing up straight.

"No problem, I think that was one of the best ways to get him before he gets you"

"You think he's still gonna try to get me back?" Roxas asked in his sweet innocent voice. Zexion nodded.

"Oh yeah, especially now. Good luck kid" Zexion said walking away.

Note: One other chapter for when Axel 'gets' Roxas back. Tell me what you think, Love to know. Thanks.


	2. This is chapter two

-1"No one's going to help you are they?" Roxas asked Axel, they were sitting in the very white, bright lounge room. Axel glared at Roxas.

"How would you know?" Axel asked in a dull voice, Roxas shrugged.

"Just a guess, because you know. No ones…helping you" Roxas smirked, he knew no one was going to help Axel. Mainly cause he bribed them all not to help Axel out, Axel failed in the brains department.

Axel stared at Roxas.

"You realise I can't stop until I get you back at least once?" Axel moved slightly to make himself more comfortable, Roxas nodded slightly.

"I gathered that" Roxas answered smiling. "So how you going to get me back?" Roxas asked, slightly closing his eyes. Axel looked at Roxas with a evil glare.

"Just you wait and see" Axel answered hopping up and walking away from Roxas, he needed to think of the perfect way of getting Roxas back.

Axel's P.O.V

How the hell am I supposed to get Roxas back, everyone's against me. Feeling sorry for Roxas being my friend cause I 'pick' on him. I mean they feel sorry for him, that's so lame.

So now, I have to supposedly get Roxas back by myself, and…I don't know how to do that. I mean sure I could easily burn down his room but that would be to easy, I want a challenge.

So this dilemma has brought me to number ones room.

Knocking quietly on the door I waited for number one to answer, if he was even in. The door swung open and Saix stepped out, casting me this evil look. I just smirked.

"Had fun?" I teased. He stopped dead in front of me and grabbed my collar. I held up my hands admitting defeat.

"Okay, okay. Sorry" He gave me this look and threw me aside before he continued on his un-merry way

"Axel, what do you want" I spun around as I heard my name called, not from Saix I might add.

"Hey number one, just wondering if you could help me with something?"

TEN MINUTES LATER.

(Not in Axel P.O.V anymore)

"GET OUT!" number one yelled, Axel ran out of the blinding white room and didn't stop until he was standing at the bridge that connected to the castle.

"Well, If no one else is on my side" With a shrug Axel continued talking to himself. "I guess, I have no real use of this place anymore" Axel placed a hand on the bridge and the whole thing lit up.

Demyx was walking towards the castle when he saw it all alight, Demyx ran and cried out to Axel when he saw him casually throwing fireballs at their home.

"Axel, what are you doing?" Demyx asked in an amazingly calm voice, almost as if Demyx had no idea that Axel was the cause of this.

"Uh, nothing…weren't you supposed to be in the castle?"

"Nope…well yeah but I went to look for you" Demyx smiled, completely forgetting about the castle that was now alight. A faint scream of a manly woman could be heard echoing the castle.

"I wonder who that was?" Axel wondered quietly to himself, he saw Roxas standing on the veranda of his room. Glaring down at Axel and Demyx.

"Hey Demyx, let's go…uh over here!" Axel said, not leaving his stare from Roxas. He grabbed Demyx and ran away. Demyx nearly tripped still looking back at the fire.

"Shouldn't we put that out?" Demyx asked to Axel quietly.

"It's not my business any more" They were stopped dead in their tracks by Roxas, Marluxia (The manly girl screamer, who's hair was now on fire), Vexen, Larxene…and all the other organization members, of who happen to be everyone that lived in the castle including Zexion.

"Axel…what was this all about?" Number one asked, crossing his arms like Axel was a little child who had done something naughty.

"Uh, well. It all started with a prank" He said the words slowly until he threw an accusing finger at Roxas. "It was all him, he edged me on. Then no one would help me get him back. I swear it wasn't meant to end like this!"

Roxas glared at him, but gasped as Number one picked him up by the collar.

"Number thirteen, what is the meaning of this!?" Roxas just sighed and shook his head.

"I can't believe that you actually believe that pyro" Roxas answered scoffing in disbelief at the morons that wanted to be the rulers the worlds.

Zexion just shook his head at all of this before deciding to speak finally.

"Well, it's true. Axel, you did really start all of this, so really it's all your fault" Axel ran for it, not waiting for Demyx to join with him. He ran.

"Why couldn't they all have just burnt and let me be happy" Axel murmured running through the deserted streets of the world that never was. Axel skidded to a halt as Roxas appeared before him.

"Man, Axel. Was this your master plan, what were you thinking. 'Hey I know, I should burn down the castle of where I live so then I can finally get payback at everyone for not acknowledging me'"

"Yeah, pretty much" Axel nodded. "So…"

"Where are the organisation members going to live now?" Axel shrugged. "Aren't you just the smartest" Roxas said sarcastically.

Axel just sighed and sat down.

"Why doesn't no one like me?"

"Because you're stupid, a complete fool, someone who will most likely be the end of us all, a-"

"Please don't continue…I will get you back"

"Give up" Roxas stated walking away, a smirk playing on his lips.

"But-"

"If you know what's good for you give up" Axel stood and ran to Roxas

"But I must get-"

"Why don't you listen give up"

And that did indeed continue for several years. Until Roxas left and ate yet another sea salt ice cream on top of the twilight tower. Wondering why the hell stupid crazy things were happening to him in the first place.

Back at the castle that had been rebuilt…twice. Axel sat down on the white sofa laughing hard, when it did finally die down. He sighed happily, wiping a tear in his eyes.

He had finally had…payback


End file.
